In stadiums, auditoriums and the like, there are typically areas set with seating arrangements which contain a number of chairs arranged in sections with aisles and rows. The chairs making up these seating arrangements are usually set very close together leaving little or no room between spectators. Moreover, in some instances, these are temporal seating arrangements set with collapsible folding chairs.
While viewing a particular event, there is typically a desire to consume food or drink. However, with the tight seating arrangements, there is usually no room for safe, temporary placement of food or drinks. Spectators commonly have to hold their food and drink, making it difficult to applaud or otherwise participate in the activities without the risk of spilling or dropping their food and drink on themselves or the floor. Alternatively, one's food or drink may be placed on the floor; however, this is not desirable because of the generally dirty conditions found at stadium facilities.
There have been prior attempts to solve the aforementioned problems, but none have done it all, particularly in the same or similar fashion as the instant invention. For instance, these prior attempts include seats with article carriers underneath designed for storage, and cannot be used to securely hold articles, such as beverage containers, in a manner that may be readily accessed for consumption while viewing a particular event.
In other prior attempts, that do include seats with article carriers that hold articles in manner that may be accessed for consumption while viewing the particular event, all tend to fail to accommodate different seating styles of individual spectators. For example, the article holder extends out only centrally from underneath the seat. In some instances, these article holders tend to be bulky and large and, thus, leaving little room for one to move their legs without spilling food or drink. Overall, these devices tend to be uncomfortable and inconvenient, especially for women desiring to wear dresses, skirts and the like. Furthermore, these prior devices tend to be self-contained seating assemblies that are not capable of being readily used in conjunction with seating that is already in existence.
An object of the present invention is to provide an article holder apparatus that is capable of moving to different locations underneath the seat portion of the seating assembly to accommodate different seating styles of a spectator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an article holder apparatus that is sized appropriately to make seating comfortable and convenient.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide an article holder apparatus which may be affixed to seating already in existence.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide an article holder apparatus having all the above-mentioned objects which is highly durable, efficient and cost effective to manufacture and install and easy to use.
Other objects of the invention are discussed below and are shown in the figures.